


Bestest Girlfriend

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Birthday Chika, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: You goes over to Chika's to cook her a birthday dinner and spend Chika's birthday together. (Basically sweet moments between them)





	Bestest Girlfriend

"You-chan~~ What's cooking~?" Chika sing-songs as she hops into the kitchen where the Chef-of-the-day Watanabe You was donned in an ocean blue apron and cooking. 

You chuckles as she flipped some tamagoyaki in quick succession. "A birthday feast for you, Chika-chan~ Just wait a  _little_ longer!" 

Chika pigeon-walks over (aka rock back and forth her upper body lioe pigeons do) to where her best friend was. "You're so good at cooking." 

You grins wider. "This is nothing." 

"I can't even flip eggs so fast!" Chika shakes her head in amazement.

"Well..." You grows weirdly quiet and her cheeks surely red. 

"Well..?" Chika prompts; curiosity spiked. 

You bobs her head as she swiftly moves the cooked eggs onto a decorated plate. "...I practice not just for when I'll cook out at sea..." 

Chika nods, waiting for the continuation. "Mm-hm?" 

You turns away from Chika's burning gaze. "I want to cook well for you too, Chika-chan." 

Chika blinks in surprise. "For me?" 

You nods and Chika moves to stand in front of her blushing best friend. "Why?" 

You's lips protrudes out in a pout before she covers her face with her hands. "Do you have to ask?" 

Chika grins cheekily. "Can we eat now?" 

You huffs; partly relieved that Chika doesn't push for a verbal answer from her and partly put off that Chika didn't push for an answer - does she know? "Yes. Let's have dinner, birthday girl." 

Chika laughs. "Serve me well, You-chan!" 

You rolls her eyes at the role play. "Aye, aye!" 

 

After dinner in which Chika made You turn red again with feeding her a few scoops; a scoop for each dish - embarrassing "ah"s and "do you like it?" included, You was done with the dishes and heaves an exhausted sigh as she falls onto the couch. 

Chika laughs but scoots over to massage You's shoulders. "Thank you for all the hard work, You-chan~" 

"Mm..." You groans a reply. 

"Thank you for the delicious meal..." Chika adds as she massaged towards You's toned arms. 

You breathes out audibly to indicate she likes the massage. But she gets up suddenly, stopping the massage session and Chika gives a questioning look. "You-chan?" 

You sits up and looks to Chika, her gaze soft and gentle, making Chika wait quietly too. You simply stares at Chika for a moment, taking in her best friend's gentle ruby eyes, round nose, pink lips, smooth cheekbone... "I'm so happy to have met you."  _(Kimi ni aete shiawase)_

Chika flinches from the sudden confession (in a sense). "You-chan?!" 

You smiles that dorky smile Chika loves. "I'm super happy to have you as a friend... You're my bestest friend." 

Chika's cheeks and ears were changing into a strong shade of red really quickly and she was stuck between wanting to hide or tackle the cause of her predicament. You's striking and serious blue eyes made Chika choose to hide; her hands flew in front of her face to cover her rose-red blush and indignant pout. "Me too...I'm happy to have you as my bestest friend..." 

You giggles shyly and Chika really wanted to push a cushion into You's face for being so illegally cute. Chika reaches out and grabs You's wrists. "Shouldn't you be saying bestest  _girl_ friend anyways?" 

You chuckles and nods nervously; she loves Chika, she loves that they are dating, but it still makes her shy and nervous when she's made to be conscious about it. "Bestest girlfriend." 

Chika smiles triumphantly and moves to lean onto her girlfriend, You spreads her arms to take Chika into her hug. "I love you, You-chan." 

"Mm...I love you too, Chika-chan." You presses her lips to the crown of Chika's head. The couple then lay on the couch, enjoying each other's warmth for the rest of the night as Chika falls alseep in You's embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh~ =w= ChikaYou is so adorable~~ *O* and warm. :3 
> 
> And I super love it when You says "kimi ni aete shiawase". I can feel all the emotions and how she genuinely believes that she's truly glad and happy to have met us. And in this case, met Chika. *O* 
> 
> Once again, Happy Birthday Chika-chan! You're so fortunate to have You loving you! I love you! :D 
> 
> Leave me comments to let me know if y'all like this! ^w^ hehe~


End file.
